Come Back To Me
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: Aya and Johnny had been having a continuous on and off relationship before they finally broke up for good. Then, one day, when the pair unexpectedly bump into each other, Aya realizes that she made a big mistake. But is it too late to fix it? One shot.


**Hey all! Well, since most of you seemed to like my Tala/reader one shot, I thought I'd try my luck with a Johnny/reader one! Hope you all like it! Can't wait to hear what you think of it! Enjoy, dearest readers! **

**Summary: **(Aya) and Johnny had been having a continuous on and off relationship before they finally broke up for good. Then, one day, when the pair unexpectedly bump into each other, (Aya) realizes that she made a big mistake. But is it too late to fix it? One shot. Johnny/(Aya).

**Mucho important: **Whenever you see _this:_ (Aya), you replace it with _your own name._ Whenever you see _this: _(hazel), you replace it with _your own eye colour. _When ever you see _this: _(auburn), you replace it with _your own hair colour._ **THIS IS A READER-INSERT FIC! **

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Beyblade, Takao Aoki does. I also don't own the song "Want You Back" by Mandy Moore.

**Come Back To Me**

**222222**

(Aya) sighed as she buried her mouth into her pillow, hugging it close. It was a Friday night and she and her friends had gone to the Zot, their favourite dance club. But (Aya) had decided to go home early, much earlier than usual.

Why? Because she had just seen her ex-boyfriend, Johnny McGregor, at the Zot, for the first time in six months. It's not that she had a phobia of being in the same room as her ex-boyfriend. But there was something about that first meeting since their break up that (Aya) couldn't shake. It was stuck in her memory, like a broken record playing the same dammed song.

"Could it be…" (Aya) murmured to herself as she looked up from her pillow and out the window.

"Could I still be in love with Johnny?" (Aya) asked herself.

(Aya's) mind suddenly replayed that fateful meeting at the Zot.

**#Flashback#**

(Aya) was somewhere in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with her friends to her favourite song. She had been dancing for quite a while, she was starting to feel a little heated and breathless. She needed to get some air.

"I'm just going out the back for a bit, I need some air!" (Aya) shouted to be heard over the music.

Her friends merely nodded to show that they understood and kept on dancing. (Aya) weaved her way through the crowd, making her way to the back exit of the dance club. (Aya) pushed down the metal handle of the door and swung it open. Unfortunately, as she stepped out onto the pavement, she missed the concrete step.

"Ah!" (Aya) cried out.

"Whoa, careful!" warned a male voice.

The guy took hold of (Aya's) hands, steadying her before she fell. (Aya) giggled as she said her thanks.

"Sorry 'bout that. I can be such a klutz at times-" (Aya) cut herself off and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw whom she was speaking to.

"Johnny!"

The teen with the flame-coloured hair looked just as shocked.

"(Aya)…"

They quickly let go of each others hands, but somehow couldn't tear their eyes away from each other.

"Long time, no see, huh Johnny?" (Aya) remarked shakily.

It had been six months since she had seen her ex, she hadn't expected their first meeting to be so sudden.

"Yeah…"

Finally, both (hazel) and mauve eyes were able to part as the both of them leaned back on the brick wall. (Aya) shivered as its coolness came in contact with her skin. All she was wearing was a glittery baby-blue mid-riff tank top that had thin crisscrossing straps on the back and her black hipster jeans that had been spray painted with red and sage green on the legs to give it a cool rock chick look.

Johnny didn't have a problem with the cold, as he wore a long-sleeved black shirt with silver pinstripes and jeans. (Aya) noticed that the first few buttons on Johnny's shirt were undone, revealing some of his chest. (Aya) forced herself to look away and get rid of her blush.

"Uh…I heard you won the national tournament for Scotland again. Congrats." (Aya) said as she looked back up at Johnny, meeting his mauve eyes.

"Yeah, thanks."

(Aya) managed a small smile.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, alright, I suppose. Robert still gets on my nerves though."

(Aya) giggled and Johnny smirked lightly. The night turned silent once again as they looked into each other's eyes. It was like they were having a silent conversation. There was something different about Johnny though, (Aya) had noticed. Something about the look in his eyes. But what was it?

(Aya) couldn't figure it out. And it was starting to irritate, like an incurable itch. Suddenly, Johnny's face softened slightly as he smiled. Just a tiny smile.

"It's nice to see you again, (Aya)."

(Aya) felt her breath catch in her throat. Was it because of the way her name rolled off Johnny's tongue so smoothly?

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Johnny."

Before Johnny could reply, a voice interrupted.

"(Aya)? Where are you?" (Aya) recognized her best friend's voice immediately.

"Well, guess I better head back to my friends…" (Aya) was confused as she felt regret and the want to linger.

"Bye Johnny."

"Goodbye, (Aya)."

'_Did I just hear…sadness in Johnny's voice?'_ (Aya) wondered as she entered the club once more.

'_If so…why?'_

#**End Flashback#**

(Aya) hugged her pillow tighter and squeezed her (hazel) eyes shut. What did this mean? Did she still have feelings for Johnny? If so, why? Why, why, why?

_Last night I saw you_

_The first time since we broke up_

_I tell you baby_

_It all came back to me_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_There was something more_

_That I never really noticed before_

_Could it be?_

_That all along_

_I was so wrong_

_When I realized and turned around_

_And you were gone_

By now, (Aya) had abandoned her bed and pillow. She paced back and forth across her room as thoughts ran through her mind like rush hour. There was something about that meeting with Johnny that she had missed. What was it? It was there in her sub-conscience, (Aya) knew it! But now she was just trying to get that vital information to transport itself from her sub-conscience to her conscience.

(Aya) growled under her breath in frustration as she made a sharp turn into her bathroom. Cold water shot into the sink as (Aya) turned the tap. (Aya) cupped her hands together and let them fill up with water. Once they started to overflow, (Aya) splashed her face, and kept her hands pressed there for a few moments. Then she turned off the tap and placed her hands on the edge of the bench, leaning forward on them.

(Aya) stared at her reflection in the mirror, deep in thought. His eyes. There had been a look in Johnny's eyes, and she hadn't seen before. But what made it so important? (Aya) closed her (hazel) eyes for a moment as she concentrated. The look in Johnny's eyes had been tender, calm and serene. It was like he had looked into the depths of her very soul and discovered all her secrets, leaving her defenseless. The look in those mauve eyes had struck a cord in (Aya's) heart. Realization was slowly starting to sink in.

"Oh my god…" (Aya) whispered, watching her reflection mimic the movements of her mouth.

"I really am…still in love…with Johnny." (Aya) continued to whisper, unaware of her echoing voice.

_If I say I want you back_

_Would you turn around_

_And say you want me too?_

_Coz I say I want you back_

_This time I really mean it_

(Aya) had now left the bathroom and was changing her clothes. She had to find Johnny! How could she have been so stupid, to let him slip out of her life so easily? She just had to find him, her heart depended on it! He was its only lifeline.

When (Aya) had finally disposed of her strappy mid-riff top, she threw it onto the floor. She put her bra on in record timing and yanked a shirt out of her closet, tugging it over her head. It was coffee-coloured with a graffiti-like outline of a city. (Aya) then pulled out a black denim jacket that matched her jeans and put it on. She grabbed her white ankle socks with the multi-coloured starbursts on them and yanked them over her feet. (Aya) then grabbed her emerald green Converse sneakers and shoved them on before heading out the door and onto the chilly streets of bonny Scotland.

(Aya) pushed back her jacket sleeve to look at her watch. The Zot had been closed for two hours now, she had to find Johnny. So she could tell him how she felt and what a huge mistake she made. But would the hothead care to listen? (Aya) continued to walk down the streets blindly, not really having a clue to as where she was going. (Aya) bit her lip as she tucked her hands into her pockets.

Was it really a good idea, to try and get back together with Johnny again? After their previous relationship had been on a frequent on/off status? Why had they always continued to make up after they broke up? Had it been purely out of habit since the first time? (Aya's) (hazel) eyes glazed over as a memory from the Zot did a replay in her mind.

**#Flashback#**

"You're going home? Do you feel ok?"

"Yes Mina, I'm fine. Just feel like a quiet night, that's all."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sure, see you."

(Aya) found her jacket and shrugged it on as she headed for the exit. For a moment, she looked up, and her eyes met Johnny's. From the look in those mauve orbs, (Aya) could tell that Johnny wanted to say something, do something. (Aya) felt the same, and she knew that it reflected in her eyes. But before she could switch her brain off automatic and grab hold of the moment, (Aya) looked away and left the club.

And the moment was gone.

**#End Flashback#**

No, this time it was different. This time, (Aya) was trying to get back with Johnny because she loved him, not because they had been stuck in a habit. Before, they had just taken each other for granted, they didn't appreciate or know what love meant. (Aya) knew what it meant to be in love now.

And before, the only look (Aya) had ever seen in Johnny's eyes was lust or loathing. The only thing she had seen curl his mouth was a sexy smirk or a cruel sneer. But tonight had been different. (Aya) knew that Johnny had changed. She had too. But would that make their relationship work, if they even got into one again?

(Aya) squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, then continued to walk.

'_Please, Johnny…let me find you.' _

_There's so much I wanna tell you_

_I've changed_

_So have you_

_But I don't know what to say_

_Or do_

_We agreed to part_

_But I still want you in my heart_

_I believe it's time to make a new start_

_Could it be?_

_That all along_

_I was so wrong_

_When I realized and turned around_

_And you were gone_

Soon, (Aya) reached the only place she could think of to find Johnny, besides his home. The bridge overlooking the shipping docks. It was her special place, she had showed it to Johnny once. (Aya) often came here when she needed to think.

'_Please, please, please…let him be here.' _(Aya) begged silently to herself as she drew closer to the bridge and began to walk it.

Up ahead beneath a streetlight, (Aya) saw a tall figure standing on the bridge. Slowly, she smiled. It had to be Johnny. No one else had the same tuft of burgundy hair, or wore the same forget-me-not blue bandana around their head.

Suddenly, (Aya) stopped short, hesitating. Should she dare?

_If I say I want you back_

_Would you turn around_

_And say you want me too?_

_Coz I say I want you back_

_This time I really mean it_

Quietly, (Aya) stepped up on the bridge, so that she was just outside the spotlight Johnny was bathed in. A breeze blew past as Johnny continued to stare into the water. He hadn't noticed (Aya's) presence yet.

"Johnny." the name had left (Aya's) lips even before she got the chance to think.

Johnny's head snapped up and his eyes widened when he saw the owner of the voice.

"(Aya)…"

Slowly, (Aya) stepped into the light.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Can I join you?" (Aya) asked.

Johnny extended his hand and made some sort of semi-circle gesture.

"Sure. Be my guest."

(Aya) half-smiled as she walked up to Johnny and stood next to him. They gazed out at the water in silence.

"It's been a long time…since we were both here." (Aya) commented.

"Yeah." Johnny nodded.

Quiet.

"You know, I've been coming here a lot…since we, you know, broke up."

"Really?" (Aya) looked at Johnny with interest.

"Yeah…"

"Why?" (Aya) couldn't stop her curiosity.

"I don't know…guess it just reminds me of you, being here."

"Oh." it was all (Aya) could say.

After another stretch of silence, (Aya's) hands clutched the railing tightly. She had to tell Johnny how she felt now, before she lost her nerve.

"Johnny…" (Aya) said as she turned to face the taller boy.

"Yes?" Johnny replied, also turning.

"I…" (Aya) trailed off.

She knew that what she was about to say was going to come out in a jumbled mess, but she could only hope that Johnny would understand.

"Johnny, I've really missed you. I-I'm in love with you! And I want to give the whole relationship thing another shot. I know you might think it's déjà vu all over again, but it's not! I didn't know what love was back then, Johnny, I didn't know what it meant to care for someone! This time, I really mean what I say, Johnny. I love you. I want you back."

(Aya's) voice had turned quiet as she now stared at the paved ground, waiting for Johnny's hurtful outburst. But there was just silence. And that hurt even more than (Aya) could imagine.

_If I say_

_I want you_

_Want you back_

_Will you turn and walk away?_

_From me_

_If I say_

_I want you back_

_With me_

_Believe_

The next thing (Aya) knew, a pair of strong hands were on her waist, pulling her close. Then a firm pair of lips fell down upon her own. (Aya) closed her eyes as she kissed Johnny back. The kiss wasn't harsh or overpowering. It was soft, warm and gentle. Just the thing that made (Aya's) heart melt.

Slowly, (Aya) reached out, placing her hands on Johnny's muscled forearms. Then her hands traveled to his upper arms before they locked around his neck as (Aya) stood up on tip-toe, deepening the kiss. Soon, they parted for air. Johnny held (Aya's) face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks as he looked into her eyes.

"(Aya), I've missed you too. I love you and I want you back. So the feeling's mutual."

Johnny leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on (Aya's) lips. He then parted their lips and removed his hands from her face. After a moment passed, (Aya) grinned. She then flung her arms around Johnny's neck as she pulled him into a happy kiss. Johnny's eyes widened in surprise before he closed them and kissed (Aya) back.

_If I say I want you back_

_Would you turn around _

_And say you want me too?_

_Coz I say I want you back_

_This time I really mean it_

Due to lack of air, the couple parted from their kiss. A chilly breeze blew by, causing some stray wisps of hair to dance in (Aya's) face. Johnny gently brushed them back behind (Aya's) ears and took her by the hand.

"Come on, let's go home."

**222222**

When (Aya) stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in only her shirt and black boyleg knickers, she was met by the sight of Johnny lying on his bed, eyes closed, arms folded behind his head, dressed in nothing but his sky blue boxers. (Aya) could feel her cheeks turning pink, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Johnny's well-toned body. Suddenly, (Aya) smirked as an idea took shape in her head.

She crept up to Johnny's bed, being utterly careful not to disturb him as she climbed on. (Aya) leaned over Johnny on all fours as she leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. Johnny's body jolted from shock, then he began to kiss back, even more passionately. Johnny wrapped an arm tightly around (Aya's) waist as he let his free hand cradle the back of her head. Johnny then changed their position, so that he was on top. (Aya) slightly smiled wryly into the kiss. This was the Johnny she remembered. Not that she minded this part of the old Johnny…

Johnny lightly traced (Aya's) lower lip with the tip of his tongue, demanding for an entrance, which was given willingly. Johnny's kiss started to become more fiery as he explored every inch of (Aya's) mouth, reacquainting himself with the territory. After a few more fiery kisses, the blanket was pulled over the two.

As they faced each other, Johnny's arm lay in the curve of (Aya's) neck, cupping the shoulder facing the ceiling while his free hand was snaked up the back of (Aya's) shirt, running up and down her bare skin. (Aya's) hands were placed on Johnny's chest, tracing the muscles. Slowly, a perverted smirk appeared on Johnny's face.

"Oh, no bra, hey?" Johnny commented as he continued to stroke (Aya's) back beneath her shirt.

(Aya) giggled. Johnny's smirk turned into a grin as his hand slowly moved down (Aya's) back, across her waist and up her stomach…

(Aya) laughed as she brought the heel of her hand to Johnny's shoulder.

"Hey!"

"What? Aren't I allowed to get a free feel?" Johnny pouted.

(Aya) giggled.

"Maybe. If you're good."

Johnny gave a mock sigh.

"Ok…"

He kissed (Aya's) mouth one last time.

"Goodnight, (Aya)."

"Goodnight, Johnny."

"Hey, Johnny?"

"Hmm…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_And if I say_

_I want you back_

_And if you say_

_You want me too_

_And if I say _

_I want you back_

_And if you say_

_You want me too_

_And if I say_

_I want you back_

_This time I really mean it_

Soon, the two fell asleep, happy in each others arms. Nothing could go wrong now. They were sure of it.

**222222**

**Done! In record timing too! The shortest one shot I've written so far, maybe, but I'm still proud, because it's the only one shot I've written so far that I finished in three days! Whoo! Well, if you liked it, I'll be happy. I'll be even happier if you left me a review. Come on, brighten up my sucky, grey, cloudy Friday! You know you want to! Lol! **

**You/Kai fic fan**


End file.
